IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep05 Digging Up Bones)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by MIKE'SFILMTALK.COM “Wynonna Earp” (Digging up Bones) finally introduces the Stone Witch. It is also revealed that there are revenants in some surprising places and there is a reason that Bobo Del Rey is the leader of the demons that are infesting Purgatory. Doc and Wynonna finally connect, in the woods; in broad daylight; in a frenzy. The episode starts with Wynonna (Melanie Scrofano) dreaming of sister Willa and Waverly (Dominique Provost-Chalkley). Levi crops up again, after being dragged out of the triangle and placed in a permanent living hell. The remnant chews off his own foot in order to escape back into the safety of the triangle. Dolls sets up an appointment to see the local Judge. Judge Cryderman (David LeReaney) grants Dolls a search warrant for Bobo Del Rey’s bus and insults Wynonna. Another day in Purgatory for the Earp heir and a chance for Dolls to be reminded that his assistant is not well thought of in the town. A new revenant is in town, a gay demon called Fish who wants to find his lover before being dispatched by Earp back to Hell. The love of Fish’s life turns out to be the tormented Levi. Wynonna learns that Doc put Levi out of the Triangle at the orders of Del Rey and is not impressed, although this argument leads to the “sex in the forest” event. Before the visit to Cryderman’s office and the request for the search warrant, Dolls is exercising in the black badge office. Shirtless and covered in sweat (the furnace will not shut off in the building) Earp is distracted: “I brought you a shirt, put your coffee back on…You know what I mean.” The U.S. Marshall tries to force Wynonna to exercise restraint as they search Bobo’s bus and Waverly takes photos from the periphery of the camp. The elder Earp loses patience and ends up kicking revenant a** and arresting Del Rey. The demon leader knows that Waverly is taking pictures and looks right at her. Del Rey is arrested and Wynonna points out the overall lack of revenants at the camp and that the leader was obviously warned. Waverly visits Bobo, her child-hood “friend,” and ask why he picked her to set up her family. Wynonna also stops in the interrogation cell to see Del Rey. Bobo proves his strength as the demon leader when he spirits the Peacemaker from Wynonna’s hand and can hold the weapon despite the burning of his hand. Del Rey is released from the jail and Wynonna gets kidnapped by another revenant, Fish. Doc gets his wish and meets up with the Stone Witch, aka Constance Clootie (Rayisa Kondracki). This does not end quite the way that Holiday intends however leaving his thirst for vengeance unsatisfied. The Stone Witch has power over Bobo and he has to find bones for her to rebuild two skeletons, “her boys” and although she is powerful, she loses some of her hold on Del Rey when he learns that she is terrified of Doc Holliday. Wynonna agrees to help Fish find his lover in exchange for a picture showing the seven revenants who killed Willa and she goes to see Vinnie the Vulture who taunts her by talking like Ward Earp. She gets the information she needs and sends the demon back to Hell. Fish tells Earp that to get the picture they need to break into the basement at the police station. Grabbing boxes of photographic negatives, after sending Doc in to distract the female workers, Wynonna agrees to take Fish to find Levi as Dolls talks with the Stone Witch and Cryderman whom he accuses of child abuse. Doc helps Wynonna find Levi and before she sends the two revenants back to the underworld she experiences compassion for the two demons, something that has never happened before. Shortly after she returns to the office and Dolls, her boss realizes he has seen the picture Fish delivered before. It is hanging in the judge’s office. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday